Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3p+1)(p-8)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-3p+1}$ onto the ${p}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {p}({-3p+1}) + {-8}({-3p+1})$ Then distribute the ${p}.$ $ = ({p} \times {-3p}) + ({p} \times {1}) + {-8}({-3p+1})$ $ = -3p^{2} + p + {-8}({-3p+1})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -3p^{2} + p + ({-8} \times {-3p}) + ({-8} \times {1})$ $ = -3p^{2} + p + 24p - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3p^{2} + 25p - 8$